


Little Star

by humanveil



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel just wants to make his Angel happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Star

Nigel watches as Adam opens the envelope, his movements cautious so he doesn't rip the paper inside. He's surprised to find himself nervous. He'd thought it would be easy; a simple present to fulfil Adam's understanding of Valentine's Day.

He'd been wrong, of _course_ he fucking had been.

Everything he had looked at had been shit. He'd spent hours, days, searching for a gift that would be good enough for his perfect fucking Angel, and at the end of it, he still wasn't entirely happy.

Adam deserved every fucking galaxy in existence, as far as he was concerned.

Finally getting the envelope open, Adam removes the bit of paper inside, confused to see a certificate. Nigel watches intently as Adam starts to read it, his eyes bulging larger with each word, a smile stretching across his face that makes Nigel's heart pound with love.

When he's done, Adam places it on their coffee table, mindful to not let it crease, before all but jumping on Nigel, giggling as the other man catches him.

"You named a star after me?" he asks, voice giddy with excitement. "A real star?"

Nigel kisses him, hand reaching up to stroke the side of his face. "A galaxy was too expensive."

Adam laughs again, tucking himself into the crook of Nigel's neck and squeezing him tightly. "Thank you, Nigel."

"Anything for you, gorgeous. Do you like it?"

Nodding, Adam mumbles, "I love it. And I love you. Very much."

"I fucking love you too, Angel."

 


End file.
